Mais il m'aime encore, et moi je t'aime encore plus fort
by Daelyaa
Summary: Il veut y aller parce que c'est la Saint Valentin, elle sait que c'est une mauvaise idée. Il y va quand même, et il souffre parce qu'il l'aime comme lui ne sait plus l'aimer.


Bonjouuur !

Et un OS de Saint Valentin, un ! Bon, y'en a des autres en préparation, comme ça je pense que je vais couvrir plusieurs jours, donc aujourd'hui un Drarry, demain je pense que ça sera un Snarry et après demain un Drago/Albus S. Bon, j'ai envie d'en faire d'autres, mais je ne sais pas encore sur quels couples donc je ne dis rien, mais il faut _vraiment_ que je fasse un couple hétéro parmis tous mes yaoi X)

Ah, et ce texte c'est ma participation à un concours de la page facebook "On ne devient pas Potterhead, on naît Potterhead" elle est plutôt cool comme page -comme toutes celles que je vous conseille ^^-, allez voir si vous voulez !

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

 **14 février 2020**

-Où est ce que tu vas ?

L'homme qui avait cherché à prendre sa veste le plus discrètement possible soupira, se tourna vers une jeune fille brune, l'air mécontente.

-Est ce que ça te regarde ?

-Je suis ta fille. dit-elle, comme si ça justifiait tout. Tu vas le voir c'est ça ?

L'homme ne répondit rien, mais baissa la tête, le regard de sa fille trop dur à soutenir.

-Tu te fais du mal…

La voix auparavant polaire de la brune devint douce, caressante, et l'homme pouvait très clairement entendre l'inquiétude en émanant.

-C'est la Saint Valentin… répliqua l'homme d'une voix brisée, douloureuse.

-Il ne s'en rend pas compte.

Elle faisait mal au coeur à son père en disant ça, elle le savait, mais il aurait encore plus mal s'il y allait, elle voulait le faire réagir avec ses mots durs parce qu'elle en avait assez de le voir plus abattu à chaque fois qu'il allait le voir.

-Mais moi si. Et… il n'oublie pas tout. Il aime quand je vais le voir… et il aime les "histoires" que je lui raconte. Au revoir Marine. termina l'homme d'une voix sèche en ouvrant la porte.

-Au revoir papa… soupira tristement Marine. Je ferais de la blanquette pour le déjeuner.

Marine s'appuya contre le mur d'entrée quand son père eut fermé la porte, regardant la photo qui trônait sur la petite commode. Ils avaient l'air si heureux…

-Bonjour Monsieur Potter. dit Samantha, la réceptionniste quand elle vit l'homme. Il était impatient que vous veniez vous savez, il ne fait que de parler de vous aux infirmières depuis quelques jours !

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de son vis à vis.

-J'étais impatient de venir le voir aussi… mais Marine n'aime pas trop que je vienne alors j'essaie de modérer mes visites.

-C'est compréhensible vous savez, votre fille s'inquiète beaucoup pour vous.

-Je sais bien… bon, pas que votre compagnie me soit désagréable Samantha, mais ce n'est pas vous que je viens visiter ! À plus tard, et bonne Saint Valentin.

-Bonne Saint Valentin… murmura Samantha d'une voix peiné.

À force de voir cet homme au moins une fois par mois depuis 5 ans, la réceptionniste l'appréciait, et sa situation l'attristait ; la vie ne cessait de s'acharner sur ce pauvre homme qui ne le méritait pas.

Elle regarda l'homme s'éloigner, d'un démarche lente et avec les épaules légèrement voûtées, comme s'il portait tous les maux du monde sur ses épaules ce qui était, en un sens, le cas.

L'homme traversa les couloirs blancs qu'il connaissait par cœur, disant bonjour aux infirmières qu'il croisait, même si le coeur n'y était pas, et les femmes le savaient très bien. Elle savait qu'il y avait trois jours dans l'année où, quand l'homme venait, il était encore plus maussade qu'habituellement ; le 14 février, le 29 avril, et le 10 novembre, ces jours étant plus que symboliques pour lui.

Après quelques minutes de déambulation dans les couloirs, l'homme arriva devant la porte de la chambre 306.  
306.

Il détestait ce chiffre depuis 5 ans.

Doucement, il frappa à la porte, et poussa la poignée dès qu'il eut reçu la permission d'entrer.

-Bonjour Drago, comment vas-tu ?

Drago se tourna vers lui, et dès qu'il le vit, un grand sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres, un vrai sourire, un sourire qui allait jusqu'à ses yeux, pas les sourires de convenances qu'il lui faisait parfois, et ça eut le mérite d'entourer le cœur de Harry d'une douce chaleur. Aujourd'hui il savait qui il n'avait pas une seconde d'hesitation sur qui il était, et ça faisait du bien au brun.

-Bonjour Harry ! Je suis content de te voir ! Ca fait longtemps depuis la dernière fois.

-Je sais… ça rend Marine triste que je vienne te voir… tu te souviens de Marine ?

-Euh… pas vraiment… répondit Drago, l'air penaud.

-Ce n'est pas grave. sourit gentiment Harry en s'asseyant face à lui. C'est ma fille.

-C'est elle sur la jeune fille sur cette photo là ? demanda Drago en sortant une photo de sa table de chevet, une photo de Marine effectivement.

-C'est ça. C'est très bien Drago.

Le blond sourit, fier de lui. Il n'était pas bête, il savait que sa mémoire avait un problème, alors il était heureux quand il arrivait à se souvenir d'un détail ou d'un autre. Il aimait surtout voir que Harry était fier quand il se souvenait de quelque chose.

-Elle est gentille ta fille. Elle m'amene des gâteaux quand elle vient. Des cookies, j'adore ça.

Harry sourit.

-Elle adore cuisiner. Elle t'aime bien aussi tu sais.

-Pourquoi n'aime t-elle pas que tu viennes dans ce cas ?

Parce que ça le rendait terriblement triste de voir que Drago ne le reconnaissait pas tel qu'il devrait le reconnaître, mais il ne pouvait pas répondre ca au blond. Le médecin lui avaient dit qu'il ne devait pas le brusquer en lui parlant de ça.

-Elle a peut-être peur que je tombe amoureux de toi et que je passe moins de temps avec elle. rit faussement Harry.

-C'est ridicule ! Pourquoi tu tomberais amoureux de moi, tu es déjà amoureux !

-Oui… Oui je le suis déjà. murmura Harry en tripotant son alliance, les yeux baissés vers elle.

-Et moi ? Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire si je suis marié ?

-Non. Le Docteur ne veut pas tu le sais.

-Allez… ça restera entre nous…

-Non Drago.

Le blond poussa un profond soupir d'enfant capricieux qui vit sourire et rouler des yeux à Harry. Après quelques secondes à "bouder" Drago demanda :

-Tu peux me raconter quelque chose à propos de ton mari et toi, s'il te plaît ?

Harry sourit.

-Tu les aimes mes histoires hein ?

-Oui. rougit le blond. Allez s'il te plaît…

-D'accord… mais tu ne m'interromps pas !

-Je ne dirais pas un mot. promit Drago, satisfait.

Harry lui fit un autre sourire, et se retint de passer sa main dans les cheveux platine de Drago.

-Et, reprit le blond, est ce que cette fois j'aurais la chance de connaître son vrai prénom à ton mari ou tu t'obstines à lui en donner un autre.

-Je m'obstine à lui en donner un autre… aujourd'hui… ça sera Valentin, Valentin Smith.

Oui, subtil comme évocation du jour qu'on était, Harry en était bien conscient, mais même comme ça, Drago ne se rendrait sûrement pas compte que c'était la Saint Valentin, il perdait un peu la notion des jours et de leur importance, seul dans sa chambre.

Drago poussa -encore et encore- un sourire agacé. Depuis le temps que Harry lui racontait des histoires sur son mari, il n'avait jamais utilisé le vrai nom de celui ci, et ça avait tendance à frustrer Drago qui voulait le savoir, même si il n'arriverait sûrement pas à placer ce nom sur un visage, quand bien même il eut connu l'homme qui partageait la vie de Harry.

-Tu peux me parler de ta relation avec o avant que vous ne soyez ensemble ? Tu ne me parle pas souvent de ça…

-Et bien… nos rapports étaient un peu compliqué au début… on se détestait à Poudlard, jusqu'en dernière année.

-Raconte !

Harry eut sourire.

-Ok… donc… comment est-ce qu'on en est venus à être amis…

" _Flash Back_

 **3 septembre 1997, 9 heures**

-Et donc vous travaillerez sur un projet commun par binôme toute l'année.

J'entendais vaguement la voix de Rogue, trop concentré à mettre de l'encre dans les fissures présentes sur ma table, activité ô combien plus intéressante que d'écouter le cours de potion. Jusqu'à ce que…

-Et comme Potter à l'air fasciné par ce que je dis, il sera en binôme avec Smith, n'est ce pas Potter ?

Ah pour le coup j'avais très bien entendu.

-Quoi ?! Mais je ne peux pas être avec lui !

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Vous voulez qu'il m'empoisonne ?!

-C'est en effet une éventualité à laquelle je n'avais pas songé. Éventualité très appréciable. Et puis Potter, puisque vous ne travaillerez qu'avec des ingrédients que nous avons déjà étudiés, vous devriez savoir lesquels sont sont dangereux ; tant est que vous ayez un jour écouté en classe bien sûr.

Le connard. Il savait très bien que je n'écoutais pas son cours, et que j'étais parfaitement incapable de différencier des ingrédients s'ils se ressemblaient un peu.

Je ne repondit rien, mais c'est Smith qui protesta.

-Professeur, je ne pense vraiment pas que ce soit une bonne idée… Potter est nul ! Il ne pourra pas m'aider et aura quand même la même note que moi au final, c'est injuste ! Mettez le avec quelqu'un de son niveau… Londubat ou Weasley je ne sais pas mais pas moi !

-Désolé Smith, c'est ainsi, mais je prendrais en compte le désavantage avec lequel vous partez dans votre note.

-Merci, Monsieur. dit Smith avec ce petit sourire supérieur qui me donnait envie de lui en coller une.

Il m'agaçait tellement ce blond de malheur ! Et j'allais devoir bosser avec lui toute l'année ! Surtout que connaissant Rogue, il compterait ce travail dans les notes des ASPICs. Ô malheur.

Je passais le reste de l'heure à ruminer, Ron qui était malade n'étant même pas là pour que je me plaigne auprès de lui.

Quand enfin le cours fut terminé, après deux heures de tortures, et deux explosion, je ramassais vite mes affaires et quittait la pièce précipitamment, sauf que je sentit une main agripper le derrière de ma robe, et je me retrouvais plaqué contre le mur, ma terre le rencontrant violemment. Puis je vis les yeux de Smith et je le dis que je n'étais pas en bonne posture.

-Écoute moi bien Potter… parce que tu n'ecoutes rien, Rogue m'a foutu avec toi, mais je ne compte pas me ramasser une note pourrie pour mes ASPICs à cause de toi, alors tu vas trimer c'est moi qui te le dit. Et à ma manière, pas à la Potter. Rendez-vous ce soir à la bibliothèque. De 18 heures à 19 heures. Ne soit pas en retard, ou je te ferais rattraper le double de ton temps de retard. À ce soir.

Il me lâcha, et, à mon plus grand étonnement, partit ; je le serais attendu à plus de violence de sa part. Je haussais les épaules ; après tout, je n'allais pas me plaindre qu'il ne m'ait pas frappé.

* * *

 **3 Septembre 1997, 18 h 07**

J'arrivais à la bibliothèque, essoufflé d'avoir couru dans tout le château pour être à l'heure, mais vu la tête de Smith, j'étais en retard, super.

-Tu as 7 minutes de retard Potter, donc on restera jusqu'à 18 h 14.

Je lui jetai un regard noir dont il se ficha complètement, et m'assit face à lui.

-Bon, ne perdons pas plus de temps. On doit faire une potion donnant des hallucinations, qui ne soit pas une de celle qu'on a étudié, et avec au moins trois ingrédient différents de tout ceux qu'on voir dans les potions hallucinogènes habituelles. Ca va pas être de la tarte, il va falloir qu'on travaille sur les propriétés de chaque ingrédient étudié depuis la 1ère année donc j'espère que tu as au moins les bases.

Il dut comprendre à la rougeur sur les joues que je n'avais pas les bases, mais il préféra me tester :

-Allez, c'est une question facile. Qu'est qu'on obtient si on mélange de l'asphodèle et de l'armoise.

L'enflure. C'était une des premières questions que Rogue m'avait posées, et je ne connaissais pas la réponse à l'époque, pas plus que maintenant…

-Sais pas.

-Médiocre… ça permet de faire un somnifère très puissant, la Goutte du Mort vivant potion que nous avons, entre parenthèse, travaillée l'an dernier. Bon, et ben on est pas sortis de l'auberge…

* * *

 **13 janvier 1997**

Ca fait 4 mois maintenant que je vois Smith une à deux fois par semaine pour notre essai de potion, et je dois dire qu'on avance bien ! Bon, c'est en grande partie grâce à lui, mais je participe aussi. Grâce à ce travail, je me suis rendu compte que Smith est réellement bon en potions, ce n'est pas juste parce que Rogue le favorise comme il favorise tous les Serpentards. Et puis… on commence à bien s'entendre. Enfin, j'essaie de briser la glace plutôt, et vu le glaçon que ce fichu Serpentard est, c'est compliqué.

-Smith ?

-Hm ? me demanda t-il, sans relever les yeux de son parchemin.

-Pourquoi tu me parles jamais de toi ?

-Et pourquoi est-ce que je te parlerais de moi ?

-Ca fait 7 ans qu'on se connaît, et je ne sais même pas ta date d'anniversaire ! C'est un comble quand même ! J'aimerais bien te connaître.

-Hum c'est bien Potter, mais tes petits problèmes existentiels je m'en fous.

-T'es vraiment d'une gentillesse… j'essayais juste d'être sympa !

-Pas besoin d'être sympa avec moi. Et puis c'est pas parce que tu l'es que je le serais.

-Tant pis. Tu ne veux pas me parler de toi, et bien je vais te parler de moi.

Il soupira, exaspéré, mais ne dit rien, et je commençai un monologue sur moi même. Peut-être qu'au bout de plusieurs heures, il en aurait marre et se déciderait à me parler…

* * *

 **14 février 1998, 18 h 15**

Et j'ai eu raison. Au bout d'un mois, il en a enfin eu assez que je lui raconte ma vie, et franchement, ça me saoulait aussi.

-Bon, ça suffit, t'as gagné ! Je suis né le 5 juin 80, j'ai pas de frère ni de sœur, pas de cousins ou de cousines que je connaisse non plus. J'ai passé les 11 premières années de ma vie presque exclusivement avec ma mère. C'est elle qui m'a appris à lire et à écrire. J'aurais pu aller à Durmstrang plutôt que Poudlard. J'adore la France, j'y vais en vacances tous les ans avec mes parents. Ma couleur préféré c'est le pourpre mais je ne le dis pas parce que ça ressemble aux couleurs de Gryffondor, d'ailleurs j'aime pas particulièrement le vert. Je suis allergique aux noix et je déteste le chocolat au lait. Là, t'es content ?

-Et bah, j'en aurais plus appris sur toi en 5 minutes qu'en 7 ans.

-Ta gueule. On bosse maintenant.

-Mais Smith tu n'arrêtes jamais de travailler ?! Tu peux te détendre un peu, non ? Juste aujourd'hui.

-Si tu veux discuter aujourd'hui, il faudra qu'on se revoit demain.

-Ca me va. En plus t'as pas l'air bien depuis ce matin, alors si on bosse tu vas m'engueuler à chaque truc faux que je vais dire. Qu'est ce que t'as ? Enfin je veux dire, pourquoi tu sembles encore plus de mauvaise humeur que d'habitude.

Il me jeta un de ses fameux regard noir, avant de cracher :

-Est ce que ça te regardes ?

-Non. Mais ça fait du bien de parler parfois.

Il le regarde plusieurs secondes sans rien dire, avant de soupirer, et de murmurer, la tête basse.

-J'avais un copain. Il m'a quitté il y a deux jours et ça aurait fait 6 mois demain alors… avec la Saint Valentin j'ai un peu le cafard.

-Oh… désolé pour toi.

Je n'étais même pas choqué qu'il soit gay. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le serais en même temps, il a le droit d'être attiré par qui il veut.

-Je ne l'ai dit à personne. Mes meilleurs amis ne savaient même pas que je fréquentais quelqu'un alors… merde je sais pas pourquoi je t'ai dit ça, mais… le raconte pas à tout le monde s'il te plait… j'ai pas envie qu'on se foute de ma gueule parce que je suis PD.

Il y a une tristesse que je n'avais jamais entendue dans sa voix et ca me fit mal au coeur ; comment pourrais-je ne serais ce que penser à parler de ça à tout le monde pour l'humilier alors qu'il a déjà l'air si triste. Ca ne serait pas Smith, je crois que je l'aurais pris dans mes bras, comme je l'aurais fait à Ron ou Hermione, mais c'était Smith, si j'osais le toucher, il se braquerait et mes effort pour le faire parler de lui seraient réduits à néant.

Alors je ne dis rien, et j'attendis juste qu'il se reprenne. Sauf que quand il se reprit, il dut se rendre compte qu'il m'avait parlé de ses problèmes de coeur à moi, celui qu'il déteste depuis 7 ans.

Honteux, il a ramassé ses affaires et est parti. Tant pis. C'était un bon début ; j'arriverai à sympathiser avec lui, foi de Harry Potter.

* * *

 **23 juin 1998**

Après des semaines et des semaines, j'avais réussi à devenir ami avec Valentin Smith ! J'étais plutôt fier de moi parce que depuis 3 mois maintenant, on réussi à s'entendre, et j'ai appris beaucoup de choses sur lui, et franchement, quand ce n'est pas un petit con prétentieux, il est vraiment génial !

Bon, par contre aujourd'hui il est d'une humeur massacrante, et pour cause, c'est aujourd'hui qu'on doit présenter notre potion à Rogue ! On est en train d'attendre notre tour devant la salle de classe, et il n'arrête pas de tourner en rond.

-Calme toi Valentin, ça sert à rien d'angoisser, on planche sur ce truc depuis des mois, ça va bien se passer !

-Et si on l'a ratée ?! Pour pouvoir faire médecine je dois avoir au minimum du minimum E++ -ou 18 je ne sais pas comment Rogue va noter- à mes ASPICs de Potion !

Toi tu t'en fous tu veux être Aurors ce qui compte c'est la défense !

-Les potions sont importantes aussi pour être pris à l'école des Aurors. Allez, t'es un des meilleurs élèves de la classe en potion je vois pas pourquoi ça se passerait mal.

Et puis Rogue t'a bien dit qu'il serait clément parce que tu as travaillé avec moi. je ricanai pour essayer de le détendre.

-C'est pas faux. soupira t-il en se laissant tomber sur la chaise à côté de moi. J'ai jamais autant flippé pour un examen mais… je dois vraiment avoir une bonne note.

-Mais tu auras une bonne note Smith, t'es génial en potions !

Il me fait un petit sourire.

-J'espère que tu as raison.

-Bien sûr que j'ai raison. J'ai toujours raison.

Il pouffa, et je souris, fier de moi, j'avais réussi à le détendre.

-Et sinon… comment ça se passe avec la rouquine ?

-C'est Ginny, Smith, et ça se passe très bien. Et toi les amours ?

-M'en parle pas ! Ma main droite n'en peut plus de mon célibat !

Cette fois c'est moi qui rit.

-Faudrait que tu te trouves quelqu'un dans ce cas.

-Ouais… mais j'attire pas… je suis plutôt pas mal pourtant !

-La modestie t'etouffes !

Il n'a pas le temps de répondre, car la voix froide de Rogue se fait entendre.

-Smith, Potter, à vous.

À mes côtés, Valentin sursauta, et je lui dit une nouvelle nouvelle fois que ca allait bien se passer en entrant dans la pièce.

Valentin ferma la porte derrière lui, avant de me rejoindre devant le bureau de Rogue, et je vis que ses mains tremblaient.

-Veuillez m'expliquer rapidement les effets de votre potion.

-Nous avons travaillé de sorte à ce que la potion crée une bulle de fumée autour de la personne qui la boit, et la personne verra ce qu'elle souhaite le plus au monde se créer autour d'elle à 360°. La potion ne marche pas que sur la vision, les sensations aussi semblent réelles, ainsi que les sons entendus. Néanmoins, l'hallucination ne dure que 5 minutes maximum. j'expliquai voyant bien que Valentin n'en n'était pas capable.

-Cela peut vous pénaliser, certains de vos camarades ont réussi à créer des hallucinations de plus d'un quart d'heure. Cependant, si les effets se vous citez sont vraiment présent, c'est un gros plus pour vous. Maintenant expliquez moi le protocole, recherches et création de la potion comprises.  
Valentin, qui s'était crispé, se détendit, mais pas assez pour pouvoir répondre.

-Et bien tout d'abord nous avons travaillé sur tous les ingrédients que nous avons pu travailler au cours de nos 6 ans de cours, en sélectionnant ceux qui pouvaient servir à notre potion. Au final, nous en avions une vingtaine mais nous avons aussi dû trier ceux qui étaient compatibles ensembles et ceux qui ne l'était pas. Valentin s'est chargé de cette partie. Au final, nous avions une dizaine d'ingredients, dont trois différents de veux habituels, comme vous l'aviez demandé. Ensuite nous avons commencé à faire une potion d'hallucination simple, et avons rajouté les effets que je vous ai cités au fur et à mesure. Au total, la préparation de la potion nous a pris 3 semaines et les recherches plusieurs mois.

-Vous avez bien révisé Potter, c'est Smith qui vous a fait des fiches ? lança Rogue, ironique.

-Non, professeur, j'ai travaillé avec lui.

-Et vous avez retenu ce que vous avez fait ? Épatant. Je ne pensais pas que votre cerveau pourrait emmagasiner tant d'informations.

-Professeur, je ne pense pas vos remarques soient nécessaires. Harry m'a réellement aidé, et il fut d'une bonne aide. intervint Valentin.

Si un jour quelqu'un m'avait dit que Valentin Smith me défendrait face à Rogue, j'aurais envoyé cette personne rejoindre Lockhart à Ste Mangouste.

-Vous voulez faire perdre 10 points à votre maison pour votre impertinence Smith ?

-Non. répondit-il d'une voix pincée.

-Bien, alors maintenant donnez moi une potion.

Sa main tremblant toujours autant, Valentin tendit la fiole à Rogue, qui s'en saisit, avant de la déboucher et de la porter à ses lèvres, avalant son contenu.

Pendant les 5 minutes qui suivirent, je vis les mains de Valentin trembler un peu plus, et je posais une main sur son épaule en signe de soutien. Quand Rogue revint avec nous, il nous dit :

-Félicitations Messieurs c'est… épatant… je ne vous mettrez pas 20 parce que la perfection n'existait pas mais votre création vous vaut bien 19 ! O+ si vous préférez. Je n'ai jamais vu une création d'élève aussi époustouflante de ma carrière ! Vous pouvez disposer  
Valentin se décontracta complètement, en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

-Merci professeur, merci beaucoup. dit il avant qu'on quitte la pièce.

Quand on fut dans le couloir, Valentin poussa un cri de joie pas très viril, et je vis qu'il se retenait d'entamer un truc stupide comme une danse de la victoire.

-Oh putain Potter je suis tellement content ! Merci !

-Pourquoi tu me remercies ?

-Tu m'as aidé à faire la potion ! C'est toi qui a suggéré l'idée de la vision à 360°. Et puis… Merlin que c'est sentimental ce que je vais dire mais… avec ce projet… j'ai gagné un ami.

Je lui souris, avant de me moquer :

-C'est vrai que Valentin Smith n'est pas sentimental, attention tu vas peut-être te changer en Poufsouffle à cause de ça.

-Oh l'horreur ! dit-il en riant et grimaçant en même temps.

 _Fin du Flash Back_ "

-Voilà, c'est grâce à un projet scolaire que je suis devenu ami avec mon mari, c'est fou non ?

-Plutôt, oui… tu veux bien me raconter autre chose ?

-Ca t'interesse si je te parle de la rencontre de Marine et de mon mari ?

-Hum… Oui. Tu ne parles pas souvent de ta fille dans tes histoires.

-En effet… alors je vais te parler de ça… ils étaient tous les deux stressés à l'idée de se rencontrer…

" _Flash Back_

 **23 décembre 2008**

-Et si elle ne m'aime pas ? Après tout son papa se remet avec un homme juste après avoir quitté sa maman… je comprendrais qu'elle ne m'aime pas… je devrais peut-être partir… je ne veux pas gâcher son premier Noël seule avec toi… ça doit déjà la rendre triste de ne pas fêter ça avec ses deux parents…  
Cela faisait bien 10 minutes que Valentin s'imaginait les pires scénarios pour sa rencontre avec Marine, tout en tournant dans le salon comme un lion en cage ce qui avait tendance à m'agacer.

-Eh… calme toi mon amour… c'est une enfant de 6 ans que tu vas rencontrer, elle ne vas pas te manger tu sais.

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Si elle a le caractère de ton ex-femme…

-Elle a presque tout de moi, y compris le caractère, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, elle est très posée. Par contre elle a un côté rationnel dont je n'ai aucune idée de la provenance.

-Tu essaies de me détendre c'est ça ? me demanda t-il en arrêtant enfin de marcher.

-Wahou quelle vivacité d'esprit. je me moque en me levant. Allez, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer. Marine est une petite fille adorable.  
Je prends ses mains dans les miennes pour éviter qu'il ne continue de tourner en rond, et le regarde dans les yeux, mais il détourne le regard.

-C'est ta fille c'est normal que tu la trouve adorable… et c'est normal qu'elle soit gentille avec toi… moi… je suis juste le type qui a pris la place de sa mère. Elle va me détester.

-Ginny s'est remise en couple aussi…

Bon, ce n'était pas vraiment un bon exemple puisque Marine haïssait le nouveau copain de sa mère. J'espérais juste que Valentin n'ait pas retenu ce détail quand je lui en avais parlé, trois mois auparavant, quand Ginny s'était mise avec ce Steve Langer, un type tout à fait détestable à mon avis, mais qui arrivait à la rendre heureuse.

-Oui mais sûrement pas avec une femme !

Sa remarque me fit tiquer. Bien sûr que c'était ça qui l'inquiétait le plus… que Marine prenne mal le fait qu'il soit un homme… j'aurais dû m'en douter.

-Marine adore Dean et Seamus, même s'ils sont ensemble, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter… elle a 6 ans je pense que le concept d'homo et hetero est un peu trop compliqué pour elle.

-Oui mais quand elle grandira ? Les enfants sont méchants entre eux… ils vont se moquer d'elle parce que son père est PD et elle t'en voudra et ca sera ma faute ! Alors tu vas me détester.

-Hé, hé, hé, stop là ! Je ne te détesterais jamais ! Allez arrête de penser à ce qui pourrait arriver, tu n'en sais rien. Allez relax…

-Facile à dire… tu ne vas pas rencontrer la fille de l'homme que tu aimes dans moins d'une demie-heure !

-Non, mais ma fille va rencontrer l'homme que j'aime, c'est tout aussi angoissant alors je t'en prie arrête de stresser ! Ca ne sert à rien de toute façon, ça ne peut rien changer.

-Si seulement tu daignais me détendre un petit peu… si tu vois ce que je veux dire… dit-il d'une voix suave en faisant remonter ses mains le long de mes bras.

Malgré la très forte envie que j'ai de le détendre, je le repousse, et lui dit.

-Je ne veux pas arriver chez Ginny en ayant l'air de quelqu'un qui vient de baiser, donc non je ne te détendrai pas un petit peu.

-Pfff et ça se dit petit copain.

-Pas de caprice de gamin, amour. On s'amusera autant que tu veux ce soir quand la petite sera couchée.

Il soupira de nouveau, et je déposai un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de lui dire que j'y allais, lui répétant encore de ne pas s'en faire.

Je transplanai ensuite chez Ginny.

Ce fut son nouveau petit-ami qui vint m'ouvrir, et je dû retenir un rictus de dégoût à l'idée que ma fille vive avec ce type. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce que Ginny pouvait bien lui trouver, un fils à papa arrogant, elle méritait mieux que ça, mais on ne pouvait lui retirer qu'il était plutôt bien fait, même s'il n'arrivait pas à la cheville de Valentin. Ce mec c'est le genre de type qui finit meurtrier dans les films policier ; le beau bourgeois qui a l'air de cacher quelque chose de pas net. Je n'aime vraiment pas me dire que ma princesse habite dans la même maison que lui.

-Gin ton ex qui vient chercher ton rejeton. dit l'homme de sa voix grave en me jetant un regard méprisant.

-Le rejeton a un prénom. je grogne.

-Marine tu parles d'un prénom… encore un truc français à la noix. dit-il d'un ton snob qui me donne envie de lui coller des baffes.

-Premièrement, je ne vous ai jamais permis de me vouvoyer, nous n'avons pas élevé les veracrasses ensemble. Ensuite, la belle-sœur de Ginny est française, alors si vous avez quelque chose contre les français, mieux vaut remédier à cela si vous compter un jour rencontrer les parents de Gin ; les Weasley sont très portés sur la famille.

Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Ce type me dégoûte avec son air supérieur.

Alors que Monsieur fils à papa allait répondre, j'entendis la petite voix de Marine :

-Papaaaaaaa !

Elle me sauta dans les bras et je la serrais fort contre moi, m'enivrant de l'odeur de fraise que son shampoing donnait à ses cheveux.

-Bonjour ma princesse. Je suis content de te voir.

-Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir papa. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué.

-Mon ange… je murmure en la serrant plus fort encore.

C'est vrai que je n'avais pas été un super papa ces derniers temps, parce quand Marine venait -ce qui n'était déjà pas souvent- Valentin partait, alors j'étais triste qu'il ne soit pas là, et je n'étais pas vraiment au top avec ma fille. Je m'en voulais pour ça, mais je savais que ca allait s'arranger, puisqu'ils allaient se rencontrer.

-Je te promets qu'on va plus se voir maintenant… j'ai moins de travail et puis… tu vas rencontrer Valentin. Je t'en ai parlé tu te souviens.

La fillette acquiesça vaguement, sa tête dans mon cou.

-Bonjour Harry. dit la voix de Ginny, qui avait remplacé Steve à la porte. Elle était très impatiente que tu arrives.

-Bonjour Ginny…

-Alors ça y est, tu vas faire les présentations ? demanda t-elle d'une voix un peu pincée.

Je soupirai.

-Tu n'aimes pas mon copain, et je n'aime pas le tien. Tu ne veux pas que Valentin approche ta fille, et je ne veux pas que ton Steve approche ma fille. On en est au même point tous les deux, alors on ne se fait pas de réflexions, et on laisse l'autre être avec qui il veut, ok ? On a réussi à divorcer en restant amis, on ne va pas s'engueuler maintenant.

-Hum. Mais si j'apprends qu'il a fait quoi que ce soit à Marine…

-Il ne lui fera rien. C'est quelqu'un de bien… vraiment. Et puis c'est plus moi qui aurait à m'en faire. Enfin bref. Salut Gin.

-Salut Harry… à dans deux jours.

Je lui souris. Dans deux jours. Le repas de Noël chez les Weasley. Le premier Noël où je suis séparé de Ginny, et mon premier Noël avec Valentin. J'ai d'ailleurs prévu de le traîner avec moi là bas.

Ginny referme la porte, et je pose ma petite Marine au sol, après l'avoir embrassée sur la joue.

-On va rentrer à pied, comme ça on sera un peu tous les deux, ça te va ?

Marine fit oui de la tête, en glissant sa petite main dans la mienne.

-Ils sont jolis tes gants dis donc. je dis en regardant les mains de ma fille, protégées par des gants charlotte aux fraises.

-Oui ! C'est tata Hermione qui me les a achetés !

-J'aurais dû m'en douter, il n'y a qu'elle pour initier les enfants à la culture moldue !

Ma fille rit de son petit rire enfantin que j'aime tant.

-C'est vrai qu'elle aime bien m'apprendre des trucs moldus… mais elle le fait aux cousins aussi.

-Je m'en doute. Allez chipie avance sinon on n'est pas rentrés.

Après quelques secondes, je lui demande :

-Et alors, comment ca se passe le CP ?

-Bien ! La maîtresse dit que je suis une bonne élève, j'ai plein d'images et là je suis presque à 10 bons points alors je vais en avoir une nouvelle ! Et puis la maîtresse a dit qu'au bout de 10 images elle me donnerait un livre pour moi toute seule alors je lève beaucoup la main en classe pour avoir des bons points.

J'ebouriffai les cheveux de Marine en souriant ; elle me faisait penser à Hermione…

-C'est très bien princesse je suis fier de toi.

Elle me répondit par un sourire éclatant.

-Mais… tu sais Papa… je l'ai pas dit à Maman alors lui dit pas mais… à l'école… il y a un CE1 qui m'embête. Il tire sur mes tresses et il marche sur mes belles chaussures alors Maman crie parce qu'elle sont sales mais c'est pas ma faute c'est lui.

-Tu le dis à la maîtresse quand il t'embête ? je demandai en fronçant les sourcils… si un morveux s'amusait à ennuyer ma fille…

-Pas tout le temps… répondit Marine, l'air penaude.

-Il faut, sinon il ne sera pas puni, et tant qu'il ne sera pas puni, il continuera à t'embêter, d'accord ?

Encore une fois, elle bougea sa tête en signe d'accord.

-Et pourquoi tu ne le dis pas à Maman ? Il faut le dire à Maman quand quelqu'un t'embête.

-Non… Maman elle s'en fiche.

-Mais bien sûr que non…

-Si ! Maman elle m'aime plus depuis qu'elle est avec Steve ! Et encore moins depuis qu'elle a son bébé dans son ventre ! Je suis sûre qu'elle va me laisser toute seule dans la forêt, comme le Petit Poucet…

-Eh mais mon coeur calme toi… elle t'aime ta Maman ! Et c'est quoi cette histoire de bébé…

-C'est vrai ! Maman elle a un bébé dans son ventre ! Un petit frère ou une petite sœur elle m'a dit, mais moi je veux pas de petit frère ou de petite soeur, et je veux pas

Steve non plus parce qu'il m'aime pas, moi je veux que Maman mais elle s'en fiche.

Des larmes coulaient le long des joues roses de ma princesse et ca me fit mal au coeur. Je la repris dans mes bras et la serrait fort pour la consoler, ne trouvant pas les mots à lui dire, je n'étais pas doué avec les mots.

-Est ce que tu vas faire un bébé aussi avec ton amoureux et que tu m'aimeras plus non plus ? demanda Marine d'une petite voix qui me fit encore plus mal.

-Je ne pourrais jamais ne plus t'aimer Marine… jamais… et non je ne vais pas faire de bébé avec mon amoureux, déjà parce que je ne le peux pas, mais aussi parce que je t'ai toi et que c'est assez. Ne pleure pas princesse je t'en prie…

Si je détestais déjà le copain de Ginny avant, maintenant j'avais envie de le découper en morceau. Qu'il ait mis Ginny enceinte ca ne me dérangeait pas, mais que ca blesse ma fille ça ça ne me plaisait pas. Pas du tout.

J'essayai de consoler ma princesse tant bien que mal, abandonnant l'idée de rentrer à pied une fois qu'elle fut calmée. On transplana alors, Marine étroitement serrée contre moi, des vestiges de sanglots faisant tressauter ses épaules.

On arriva devant la porte, et j'essuyais les dernières larmes de ma fille en lui disant.

-Valentin est derrière cette porte, et il est très impatient de te rencontrer, mais il a aussi très peur, un peu comme toi tu vois, alors je vais te demander une toute petite chose ; soit gentille avec lui.

-Seulement si tu me promets qu'il sera gentil avec moi.

-Il le sera promis. Je lui ai beaucoup parlé de toi, je suis sûr qu'il t'adore déjà.

-C'est vrai ? Alors il ne sera pas comme Steve ?

-Jamais Valentin ne sera comme ce crétin. Et s'il le devenait, le choix entre lui et toi ne serait pas compliqué. Enfin bref je n'ai pas envie de parler de choses déprimantes. Rentrons avant qu'il ne fasse un arrêt cardiaque à cause de son stress.

Marine eut un petit rire et je souris. Merlin que j'adorais entendre ma fille rire…

Lui prenant la main, j'ouvris la porte, et je la sentit se crisper à mes côtés, alors je lui fit un sourire rassurant, avant que nous n'entrions dans la maison.

Marine retira lentement ses gants, son écharpe, son bonnet, son blouson et ses chaussures, et je compris que c'était pour reculer le moment où elle rencontrerait mon petit-ami, alors je m'agenouillai devant elle et prit son visage en coupe.

-Ca va aller mon coeur, ok ? Valentin est très gentil, vraiment, je n'aurais pas souhaité que tu le rencontres sinon. Tu sais que je t'aime Marine n'est ce pas ? *elle fait oui de la tête, ses yeux si similaires au mieux recommençant à briller de larmes* Et bien j'aime Valentin aussi, et comme je vous aime tous les deux, je veux que vous vous rencontriez, comme ça peut-être, et j'espère que ça sera le cas, vous vous aimerez bien, je serais vraiment très, très, très content si vous vous aimiez bien. Mais il faut surtout que tu gardes en tête que ce sera toujours toi ma priorité. Je t'aime beaucoup beaucoup plus que je n'aimerais jamais Valentin.

-Il ne faut pas dire ça, c'est lui qui va être triste après.

J'ebouriffai les cheveux de Marine en souriant.

-Gentille comme tu es, comment veux tu qu'il ne t'aime pas ! Allez ma princesse, en scène.

Elle tenta de me faire un sourire, mais je voyais bien qu'elle n'était toujours pas rassuré.

On marcha jusqu'au salon, où on vit que Valentin était assit sur le canapé, les jambes croisées, et je remarquai qu'il tapotait nerveusement son genoux de sa main droite, signe d'anxiété chez lui. Je lui fit à lui aussi un sourire rassurant, alors que je sentais Marine se cacher derrière mes jambes.

-Allez ma poupée, va dire bonjour, il ne mange pas je te promets.

Je la poussai un peu dans le dos pour qu'elle avance, et finalement, elle marcha jusqu'à Valentin, alors je reculais, afin qu'ils ne me voient plus mais que moi je le puisse.

Marine s'assit à côté de Valentin, et lui dit :

-Alors c'est toi le chéri de mon Papa.

-Oui. répondit mon "chéri" d'une voix un peu angoissée.

-Et tu t'appelles Valentin.

-Et toi Marine. Il est joli ton prénom.

-Papa l'aime beaucoup. Il l'a entendu quand tata Fleur parlait du prénom de ma cousine avec tonton Bill et il a adoré. Du coup il m'a appelée comme ça.

Je soupirai de soulagement. Marine commençait à parler c'était bon signe, c'est qu'elle a la langue bien pendue ma progéniture !

Visiblement, Valentin se dérida aussi puisqu'il dit :

-Il me l'a dit. Moi ton prénom me fait penser à l'océan.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai appris le français quand j'étais petit, et j'allais en vacances en France chaque été ; là bas, "Marine" c'est une couleur de bleu, mais aussi l'armée de mer.

-Tata Fleur ne me l'avait pas dit.

-Et bien je suis content de te l'apprendre ! sourit Valentin.

Il eut un petit silence, avant que Marine ne se remette à parler.

-Ils sont beaux tes cheveux. Moi j'aime pas les miens ils sont tout plats c'est moche. Même quand je fais des tresses ils restent plats.

-Mes cheveux sont lisses aussi.

-Oui mais leur couleur est plus belle. Est ce que tu sais faire de tresses ?

Valentin fut un peu déstabilisé par le changement de sujet, mais moi je souris, les discussions avec Marine étaient souvent très décousues.

-Euuuuh oui, enfin j'en faisais à une de mes amis quand j'étais plus petit alors je suppose que oui.

-Super ! Tu peux m'en faire dans ce cas ? Maman était occupée ce matin et je ne peux pas demander à Steve, et Papa sait pas les faire, mais moi j'aime bien avoir des tresses.

-Et bien… d'accord… mais je n'ai pas de chouchous…

-Moi j'en ai ! Tiens. dit Marine en mettant deux élastiques rouges dans les mains de Valentin et lui tournant le dos.

Encore un peu déstabilisé, Valentin commença à coiffer ma fille, qui continuait de lui parler pendant qu'il nouait ses cheveux.

-J'aime pas Steve. Il m'aime pas non plus et j'ai un peu peur que ça soit pareil avec toi mais Papa m'a dit que non. Je ne le crois pas pour l'instant. Maman m'a aussi dit que Steve était gentil. Mais toi tu as vraiment l'air gentil, et en plus tu veux bien me faire des tresses. Pour l'instant je t'aime bien.

-Pour l'instant moi aussi. Je trouve ça bien que tu me dises ce que tu penses.

-Maman dis que je suis trop franche.

-On n'est jamais trop franc, c'est juste que les gens à qui ont parle sont trop susceptibles pour accepter notre franchise.

-Et toi t'es supestible ?

-Susceptible. reprit Valentin avec un sourire. Ça veut dire qu'on se vexe facilement et qu'on est facilement tristes quand on nous fait des remarques. Non je ne le suis pas. Et voilà ! J'ai fini, comment tu les trouves tes tresses ?

-Trop cool ! s'exclama ma fille. Tu les fais trop bien ! Merci !

-De rien Marine.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire qui me fit chaud au coeur. Ca y est, ils avaient brisé la glace.

-Dis… dit Marine aux bout d'une minute ou deux de silence. Tu l'aimes mon Papa ?

-Bien sûr que je l'aime ton Papa ! Je suis son amoureux, et c'est le mien.

-Tu l'aimes comment ?

-Très fort.

-Très fort comment ?

-Et bien… je ne sais pas… elle est difficile ta question.

-Bah non ! Suffit que tu me dises jusqu'où tu l'aimes ! Moi mon amoureux à l'ecole je l'aime jusqu'au ciel mais Papa je l'aime encore plus loin que la lune !

Je faillis m'étrangler avec ma salive quand j'entendis Marine parler de son amoureux de l'ecole -Merlin elle avait 6 ans !- avant de me concentrer sur la réponse de mon homme.

-Et bien… je dirais que ton Papa je l'aime jusqu'au soleil.

Un grand sourire niais dû s'installer sur mon visage quand il dit ca.

-Wahou ! Il en a de la chance !

-C'est surtout moi qui en ait. C'est quelqu'un de super ton Papa.

-Je sais. Tu lui feras jamais de mal hein ?

-Plutôt mourir !

Marine lui sourit de nouveau.

-Toi, j't'aime bien. décréta t-elle en montant sur les genoux de Valentin pour lui faire un câlin

 _Fin du Flash Back_ "

-Voilà, ils ont tous les deux flippé pour rien, parce qu'en vérité ils se sont adorés !

-C'est plutôt bien pour toi. Et le copain de ton ex-femme alors, qu'est ce qu'il en est ?

La mâchoire de Harry se crispa, et Drago comprit que la discussion allait prendre un tournant désagréable, pourtant, il n'eut ni l'idée ni l'envie de changer de sujet.

-Il avait effectivement mis Ginny enceinte. Ils ont eu un fils, William, qui détestait sûrement Marine autant que son père. Et puis il y a eu Faith, Diane et Edward, qui sont arrivé en trois ans. Les jumelles, Faith et Diane, appréciaient ma fille, contrairement à leur frère, alors Marine s'est dit, et moi aussi, que la vie chez sa mère deviendrait plus facile. Ce qu'il faut que je précise aussi, c'est que dès ses sept ans, Marine a commencé à me dire qu'elle voulait venir avec moi la semaine, et seulement deux week-end par mois chez sa mère, ce qui était l'inverse de ce qu'on faisait depuis le divorce. Même si j'avais envie de l'avoir auprès de moi, je refusais, mon mari et moi étions trop pris par notre travail, on n'aurait pas pu correctement s'occuper d'elle. Et puis ses demis frères et sœurs ont grandis, et Steve est devenu de plus en plus invivable. Un jour j'ai été cherché Marine et j'ai vu que Ginny avait un bleu à la joue. Marine m'a dit que c'était Steve qui l'avait frappée. J'en ai parlé à Ginny et lui ait conseillé d'aller porter plainte. Elle a refusé. Et puis un jour, Marine avait 13 ans, elle est arrivée chez moi en pleurs et elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus vivre chez sa mère. Que Steve l'avait giflée. Je n'ai jamais été autant en colère que ce jour là. Le lendemain, le connard de nouveau mari de Ginny était au poste des Aurors, et il en est ressortit avec une belle amende. Ginny a divorcé, et a obtenu la garde exclusive des enfants qu'elle a eu avec lui, par contre la garde exclusive de Marine m'est revenue à moi. Maintenant c'est à peine si ma fille voit sa mère deux fois par an, parce qu'elle lui en veut terriblement d'avoir continué de vivre avec cet homme malgré sa violence, et elle lui en veut aussi d'avoir fait que cette ordure a partagé leur vie à toutes les deux pendant 8 ans. En fait… ce qui a causé le plus de rancoeur à Marine, c'était de savoir que moi j'aurais laissé mon mari sur le champs s'il la rendait malheureuse, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Ginny. Je crois que c'est aussi pour ça que Marine est si… protectrice avec moi maintenant… c'est comme pour me remercier de l'attention que j'ai pu lui porter pendant son enfance.

-C'est vraiment un connard l'ex de ton ex. dit simplement Drago.

-Je suis parfaitement d'accord sur ce point.

-Et puis visiblement ton mari à toi n'est pas comme ça, sinon ta fille ne vivrait pas avec toi.

-Et bien en fait… mon mari m'a… quitté… en quelque sorte.

-Ah bon ?! Oh merde je suis désolé je te fais parler de lui alors que…

-Non… c'est bon… c'est ma faute après tout… je garde mon alliance… en même temps, juridiquement parlant, on est encore mariés c'est juste… comme si lui ne s'en souvenait plus…

La gorge d'Harry se serra quand il dit ça, et Drago, en bon ami qu'il était, posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Je suis désolé pour toi…

-Tu n'as pas à l'être… ce n'est pas de ta faute… enfin bref, j'ai envie de parler d'autre chose !

-Tu n'as qu'à me parler… de moi tiens ! Ça sera un sujet intéressant ! Il y a bien des choses que tu peux le dire ?

-Oui… je n'ai juste pas le droit de te dire si tu étais marié, en couple, ou célibataire avant que tu ne viennes ici.

-Ca c'est vraiment pas drôle ! Si ça se trouve ma pauvre femme se languit de moi et je ne peux rien y faire.

-Oui… peut-être… alors, qu'est ce que Drago Malefoy veut savoir sur Drago Malefoy ?

Harry savait qu'il était fort probable que Drago lui pose les questions auxquelles il avait déjà répondu des centaines de fois, mais il continuerait tout de même de lui répondre patiemment, parce que le blond était malade, il n'y pouvait rien si sa mémoire fonctionnait mal…

-Qu'est ce que je faisais comme métier ?

-Neurochirurgien. Un brillant neurochirurgien, tout le monde dans le pays connait le Docteur Malefoy.

-C'est ironique… un neurochirurgien qui perd la mémoire. ricana t-il, amer, ce qui fit mal au coeur à Harry ; le blond ne parlait jamais aussi directement de sa maladie.

-Tu étais fasciné par le cerveau. reprit Harry pour éviter de s'appesantir sur le mal du blond. Tu trouvais ça extraordinaire tout ce qu'il nous permet de faire, toutes les données qu'il peut emmagasiner… tous les souvenirs qu'il peut garder… tu travaillais sur les maladies affectant la mémoire, tu cherchais à comprendre le dysfonctionnement qui causait les pertes de mémoire, et tu cherchais surtout un moyen de les faire revenir, ces souvenirs que tes patients perdaient… tu.. tu y étais presque quand… quand toi aussi tu as… commencé à oublier des choses.

Il y avait une telle douleur dans la voix de Harry que Drago eut l'impression que chaque mot que le brun prononçait était une torture pour lui. Il ne comprenait par contre pas pourquoi Harry souffrait tant de parler de sa maladie… c'est vrai.. ça n'était que son ami… un ami qui lui rendait visite au moins une fois par mois depuis des années…

-Je… je crois qu'il est temps que je te laisse seul… Marine va s'énerver si je reste trop longtemps… Au revoir Drago, à… à une prochaine fois.

Précipitamment, Harry se leva, et quitta la pièce, laissant le blond que perturbé.

Le brun parcourut les couloirs jusqu'au hall d'entrée, une douleur atroce le traversant de part en part.

Une fois enfin arrivé dans une zone où le transplanage était autorisé, il rentra chez lui, s'étalant à l'arrivée parce qu'il n'était pas assez concentré sur son voyage.

Marine accourut pour le relever, et il murmura simplement avant de fondre en larme :

-C'est trop dur…

* * *

 **14 février 2021**

-Où est ce que tu vas ?

L'homme qui avait cherché à prendre sa veste le plus discrètement possible soupira, se tourna vers une jeune fille brune, l'air mécontente.

-Est ce que ça te regarde ?

-Je suis ta fille. dit-elle, comme si ça justifiait tout. Tu vas le voir c'est ça ?

L'homme ne répondit rien, mais baissa la tête, le regard de sa fille trop dur à soutenir.

-Tu te fais du mal…

La voix auparavant polaire de la brune devint douce, caressante, et l'homme pouvait très clairement entendre l'inquiétude en émanant.

-C'est la Saint Valentin… répliqua l'homme d'une voix brisée, douloureuse.

-Il ne s'en rend pas compte.

Elle faisait mal au coeur à son père en disant ça, elle le savait, mais il aurait encore plus mal s'il y allait, elle voulait le faire réagir avec ses mots durs parce qu'elle en avait assez de le voir plus abattu à chaque fois qu'il allait le voir.

Cette scène avait un goût de déjà vu pour le père et la fille… comme s'ils étaient un an à l'arrière.

-Mais moi si.

-Papa… tu sais bien que depuis un mois, sa situation s'aggrave plus qu'un 6 ans ! Ca va te tuer le moral d'y aller !

-Tant pis ! J'ai besoin de le voir, est ce que tu peux comprendre ça ! Je sais que je vais avoir mal, je sais que je vais sûrement avoir besoin de ces jolies pilules blanches qui m'attentent dans le tiroir de ma chambre, je sais que je vais être plus bas que terre en revenant mais j'en ai besoin ! Je déprime déjà Marine, et que j'y aille ou non, je continuerai d'aller de mal en pis ! Si je n'y vais pas ça serait pire parce que je m'en voudrais et que ça sera une torture de me retenir d'aller le voir et si j'y vais, ça sera pire parce qu'il ne se souvient plus de grand chose et que c'est une torture de le voir comme ça ! Peu importe ce que je vais j'aurais encore plus mal, alors laisse moi au moins avoir mal en ayant ce petit bonheur de me dire que je l'ai vu. Au revoir Marine. termina l'homme d'une voix sèche en ouvrant la porte.

-Au revoir papa… soupira tristement Marine. Je ferais des spaghettis pour le déjeuner.

Marine s'appuya contre le mur d'entrée quand son père eut fermé la porte, regardant la photo qui trônait sur la petite commode. Ils avaient l'air si heureux…

Comme un an auparavant, Harry arriva dans le hall de l'hôpital, salua la réceptionniste, avant de parcourir les vouloir vers la maudite chambre 306. Ca faisait 3 semaines maintenant qu'il n'était pas venu voir Drago, mais il savait de par le médecin que son état se dégradait de jour en jour, il ne reconnaissait plus certaines personnes sur les photos dans son tiroir, les photos que Harry lui avait donné pour qu'il réussisse à mettre un nom sur un visage, alors il avait un peu peur de voir à quel stade il en était.

Il toqua à la porte, entra après en avoir reçu la permission, et s'approcha du blond, qui semblait méfiant.

-Bonjour Drago, comment vas-tu ?

Drago le regarda, et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

-Excusez moi mais… qui êtes vous ?

Le cœur de Harry s'arrêta. Il ne le reconnaissait plus. Il savait bien qu'il y aurait un moment où Drago ne saurait plus du tout qui il était mais il n'était pas prêt pour ça…

Quand son coeur répartit, Harry murmura d'un voix faible :

-Personne… je ne suis personne…

Et il quitta la chambre, en courant comme un fou.

Son coeur était compressé par la douleur et sa gorge si nouée qu'il suffoquait presque. Il ne fit même pas attention à Samantha dans le hall, et transplana chez lui. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il fut dans les bras de Marine et lui dit, ses épaules tressautant et des larmes sur ses joues.

-Il ne m'a pas reconnu… il ne m'a même pas reconnu… j'avais pris l'habitude qu'il ne reconnaisse pas son mari mais qu'il ne reconnaisse pas Harry… j'étais pas prêt pour ça… ça fait tellement mal Marine…

La brune le serra fort. Elle s'en doutait que c'était une mauvaise idée d'aller voir Drago. Elle le savait même, car elle avait été le voir la semaine précédente et qu'ii  
ne l'avait pas reconnue non plus. Ca lui avait fait beaucoup de mal, mais elle avait gardé ça pour elle, pour laisser encore cette once d'espoir que son père gardait en lui.

Elle était perdue maintenant, cette once d'espoir…

-Il était si proche du but dans ses recherches… si seulement cette putain de maladie avant pu attendre un peu plus… il aurait pu être guéri… c'est trop tard maintenant, n'est ce pas ? J'ai définitivement perdu mon époux, hein ?

Marine ne répondit rien, mais son silence était éloquent. Ils savaient tous deux que Drago était arrivé au point de non retour, maintenant, il n'y avait plus aucune chance qu'il se souvienne de son amour pour Harry, ou même de Harry tout court. La maladie avaient rongé ses souvenirs.

Un nouveau sanglot s'échappa des lèvres de Harry, plus fort que le précédant, et Les bras de Marine se serrèrent encore plus autour de son père alors que le regard de la jeune fille se perdait sur la photo sur la table de l'entrée, une belle photo de Drago, son père et elle qui avait été prise i ans, les deux hommes la tenaient contre eux leurs mains gauches liées, laissant voir leurs alliances, et ils se regardaient avec amour. C'était une époque qui lui semblait lointaine mais qui était pourtant relativement proche. L'époque où Drago n'était pas malade. L'époque où ils étaient une famille. L'époque où ils étaient heureux…

* * *

Voilà, voilà, ça vous a plut ?

Bonne Saint Valentin à ceux qui sont en couple et les célibataires... bah faites comme moi, passez la soirée avec Hp 7-1 ^^

Bizzz Daelyaa


End file.
